MI VERDADERO AMOR, MI PRINCIPE SALVADOR!
by Serena n' Seiya 4 ever
Summary: Seiya es una sailor, es decir una estrella, o no?...que ocurriria si el resulta ser alguien distinto pero no esta enterado, solo una persona sabe el secreto, pero hay que esperar a su muerte para que sea revelado!, amor verdadero?, atraccion? que ocurre?.
1. Buscando Respuestas

**BUSCANDO****RESPUESTAS**

Se encontraban las chicas, Darien, los three lights y su princesa, en el techo de la secundaria Jubban, era el momento de la despedida Seiya y sus hermanos debían partir con su princesa a Kinmoku a reconstruir su planeta pues ellos eran los protectores de ese planeta, y debían preocuparse por este.

**Seiya: **Bombón, nunca me olvidare de ti…

**Serena:** Lo se Seiya tú también eres un muy buen amigo…=D

_Auch eso dolió porque no te das cuenta bombón…que eres lo que más amo! *.*_

_**Kakyu:**_ Bueno Seiya chicos es hora de irnos. Princesa de la luna gracias por salvar el universo y a nosotros no se imagina todo lo que le debemos, bueno llego el momento de partir, gracias por cuidar a mis estrellas.

**Serena: **No princesa Kakyu soy yo quien les debe agradecer pues si no hubiera sido por los chicos o.o perdón sus Sailors, ellas fueron quienes me ayudaron a continuar y me dieron las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, mientras arriesgaban su vida por mi…*.* cuídense mucho y espero verlos pronto.

_(Lamento decepcionarte Bombón pero creo que por mi parte no podría regresar pues aunque te amo con todo mi corazón, verte a lado de otro, no me dejaría vivir.) _Pensaba Seiya mientras le brindaba su mejor sonrisa a su preciosa Bombón, él aun no podía creer como esa niña tan distraída y tierna se le había robado el corazón sin haberse dado cuenta, la amaba con locura y es que ella tenía un brillo tan hermoso. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, pues debía partir y sabía que tal vez nunca podría regresar a su lado.

Mientras Kakyu y Serena hablaban, los chicos se convirtieron en las Sailor Star Lights. Las chicas estaban tan tristes que no podían articular palabra alguna, y Serena, ella solo se encontraba parada junto a Darien mientras tomaba su brazo sin poder tener pensamiento alguno.

El momentos llego los chicos caminaron hasta el borde de la terraza se despidieron agitando sus manos y partieron rumbo a Kinmoku, Kakyu sin que los chicos lo noten derramo una lagrima, al ver el dolor que sentía aquel individuo que era demasiado especial para ella, pues había algo que los ligaba de por vida pero solo ella estaba enterada de ese asunto.

________S&S___________________________________

Los chicos partieron y las chicas recién comenzaron a reaccionar e intentaron disimular su tristeza volviendo a ser las mismas de siempre, aunque sabían que aquellos chicos tan apuestos se ganaron un gran lugar en sus corazones, ya sea como amigos o como una ilusión que no se cumplió. Serena solo continuaba mirando al cielo, justo por donde partieron, y veía las estrellas, aunque no pensaba en nada, o eso creía ella.

**Rei: **Serena tonta que te pasa, despierta o que! Piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí parada sin moverte!

**Amy: **Rei tiene razón serena es hora de regresar a casa, además no olvides que mañana hay escuela, y como todo está de lo más normal, debes ir a acabar tus deberes pendientes.

**Mina: **O.o' DEBERES!!!!... de que hablas Amy, no pueden haber deberes, no es justo estuvimos luchando contra galaxia deberían darnos un descanso no crees!!!...

**Lita: **Hay Mina, como nos van a dar un descanso si nadie sabe que somos Sailor Scouts.

**Darien: **Serena??...Serenaaa….SERENA…!!

**Serena: **ah??...mmm…perdón Darien…decías?

**Darien: **Nada solo estaba esperando por ti para llevarte a tu casa.

**Mina: **Serena que te ocurre?(pregunto un tant preocupada pues ella conocía demasiado bien a Serena, y al momento se encontraba muy callada)

**Serena: **Nada Mina no te preocupes ya me conoces soy una niña muy distraída =D

**Mina: **Está bien nos vemos mañana…;D

**Serena: **O.o mañana?...y donde?

**Rei: **Hay Serena tonta…estas sorda o qué? Acaso no escuchaste que hay que retomar las actividades!

**Serena: **+.+ Quieres decir que tenemos escuela?

**Amy: **=) Asi es Serena y espero hayas hecho tus tareas.

**Serena: **T.T por qué a mí?....waaaa…no es justo!

**Mina: **Lo sé amiga eso es lo que yo estaba diciendo!

**Darien: **Bueno niñas creo que es tarde y es hora de llevar a mi princesa a su casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados.

**Chicas: **Bueno Darien, nos vemos, adiós Serena.

Serena se encontraba aún sin entender que era aquel vacio que se estaba creando en su pecho, mientras seguía como zombie.

**Darien: **Adiós chicas, nos vamos amor?

**Serena: **mmm…si claro.

_______________S&S_________________________________________

En el auto de Darien rumbo a casa de Serena:

_Que me ocurre porque no logro descifrar este vacío, tan solo empecé a sentirlo en mi pecho cuando note que los Seiya se había ido, mmm…por cierto…regresara?...lo voy a extrañar tanto, se volvió mi mejor amigo, si no hubiera sido por él no se que hubiera sido de mí con todo el dolor por no saber nada de Darien…tenemos mucho en común…por dios otra vez ese vacío, quiero llorar tengo muchas ganas de llorar, pero no sé porque, mmm…me siento un poco incomoda, quiero estar sola…_

Darien solo observaba a Serena de reojo, no entendía que le ocurría ella era siempre tan cariñosa con él, pero ahora simplemente estaba tan ida, más de lo normal, le preocupaba pero no se atrevió a decir nada y siguió manejando.

**Serena: **Darien, me puedes dejar aquí por favor.

**Darien: **(freno en seco) Pero princesa, que te ocurre?...como te voy a dejar aquí, faltan como 3 cuadras para llegar a tu casa!

**Serena: **(_demonios, piensa Serena dale una buena excusa_)mmm…es que mi padre es muy celoso y si me ve llegar contigo se enojara, y después no podre salir contigo! =D (_bien Serena, sonó creíble)_.

**Darien: **Bueno creo que tienes un poco de razón, princesa, te dejare aquí, pero cuídate por favor.

**Serena: **Si claro…adiós.

Antes de bajarse del auto sintió como Darien le robaba un beso, pero fue extraño, no sintió nada, simplemente ese vacío, seguía atormentándola, ya no podía más, solo cerró la puerta del auto, espero que Darien se vaya, y comenzó a corren sin sentido, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ya coloradas por estar corriendo, y por esa frustración que sentía, la verdad que no entendía nada, solo que sus amigos se fueron, es verdad los llego a querer mucho, a Yaten, Taiki, y Seiya, sí a él lo llego a querer como no tenía idea, era su amigo, cierto?, por qué se lo preguntaba eso obvio era su amigo, o es que sentía algo más?... y en serio no puede parar de preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si Galaxia no hubiera llegado a interrumpir el concierto de los chicos, en serio Seiya pensaba raptarla?...mmm…y que hubiera pasado entre ellos, él le había dicho sus sentimientos, y mientras lo hacia ella solo logro sentir un dolor, al verlo triste…Sin darse cuenta se encontraba fuera del parque de diversiones que ilógico, pensó, se supone que ahí fue su cita con él, No, porque pensaba así? eso no pudo ser una cita, pues ella es novia de Darien y lo quiere, cierto?...estaba confundida aun no comprendía que es lo que sentía, solo, logro volver a la casa hecha un mar de lagrimas, y sin entender que era lo que le dolía, para llorar así?...Entro corriendo y se encerró en su habitación, se puso su ropa de dormir, y se acostó a llorar en su cama, dolía, dolía mucho…pero que le dolía?...y recordó a Chibi-chibi y lloro más, pero quien era esa niña, nunca lo entendió bien solo recordó un sueño, en el cual la pequeña Chibi-chibi corría donde una mujer pelirroja, a la cual no se distinguía el rostro, pero la pequeña niña le decía "abuela", y justo cuando iba a ver el rostro de la mujer, despertó, recordó eso y le pareció muy raro, la verdad no lo entendía en absoluto, pero supuso que no era de importancia y tan solo se quedo dormida mientras cavilaba entre sus pensamientos buscando respuestas.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**espero les guste es mi primer fic, espero su apoyo y sus comments..!!!**

**no crean que l historia sera comun, porque a decir verdad, no creo que se esperen lo que tengo previsto, hacer...juju...ojala les guste, quisiera que me dieran ideas, y me dijeron si les gusto?...**

**mi proximo capitulo sera mucho más largo este es corto porque deseaba comenzar a publicar..!!!juju**

**les kiero**

**S&S 4e.**

XoxO!!!


	2. Más confunción? Una nueva aparición?

**MÁS CONFUSIÓN? UNA NUEVA APARICIÓN? **

**

* * *

**

Serena se despierta totalmente desconcertada…aún no logra entender quien es aquella mujer en su sueño y que significa todo….se pone a meditar sobre el sueño una y otra vez intentando encontrar respuestas…solo recuerda que todo comienza mientras ella y Rini están jugando junto con Darien y todo se ve muy feliz pero el rostro de Serena en su sueño solo muestra un deje de tristeza, luego todo se desvanece y aparece Serena en medio de una habitación ella tiene su mejor sonrisa realmente se ve muy feliz, en esta parte de su sueño sigue con su traje de Neo-reina pero se la ve mucho mejor que en la faceta anterior, luego ella camina hacia la pequeña cuna y al asomarse toma a Chibi-chibi en sus brazos, la nena despierta y le dice "mamá", luego ella camina hacia el balcón y al asomarse Chibi-chibi salta al ver a una mujer de cabellos rojizos igual que ella pero Serena no logra ver sus rostro, la pequeña lo único que hace es decir "buela…ma…buela" Serena sonríe y contesta "si amor, ahí viene la abuela" en ese instante se despierta.

_Que ocurre no logro entender nada tan solo ayer recordé este sueño y lo volví a tener solo que esta vez un poco más claro…pero por qué Chibi-chibi me decía mamá?...se supone que mi única hija será Rini, verdad? No entiendo nada, quien fue Chibi-chibi…wow me hace tanta falta!...ella y Seiya iluminaban mi vida mientras estaba triste era como tener Rini y Darien, solo que distinto…mmm…Serena deja de pensar tantas estupideces, ya tienes de nuevo a Darien…así que conténtate con eso, y bueno a su momento llegara Rini, aunque en realidad desearía tanto ver a Seiya y Chibi-chibi…T_T..pero eso ya no se podrá!, es muy temprano, parece que Luna esta por despertarse, mejor le doy una sorpresa!..._

Serena se levanta silenciosamente y va a tomar un baño y arreglarse para el colegio pero hay un pequeño problema, se da vuelta al reloj y…

**Serena:** Demonios O.o'…crei que era mas temprano…no es justo estoy atrasada de nuevo!...

**IKuko:** Hija ya es tarde, mejor vete!..

Sale Serena corriendo como un remolino.

**Serena:** Adiós, mamá, gracias por preparar mi almuerzo nos vemos en la tarde.

Serena llega justo cuando tocaba el timbre por lo cual su maestra no pudo dejarla afuera…Serena tomo asiento y vio a las chicas aunque faltaba su mejor amiga…_Mina..jaja no cambias bueno aunque a decir verdad yo por poco llego tarde…_y cuando se dio cuenta Mina entro a escondidas a clases y se ubico en su lugar…luego Serena volteo al puesto de atrás y de nuevo ese vacío se apodero de ella…miro a Mina y noto que también tenía una mirada triste al igual que Amy, Lita tan solo estaba ida, y de Rei no podía saber pues ella estaba en otra secundaria…pensó que debían superar la partida de sus amigos, y Seiya, bueno el también era su amigo, aunque a él lo extrañaba más que a nadie.

**___________________________________________________________________________________S&S___________________________________________________________________________**

**Mientras llegando a Kinmoku:**

**Seiya:** Princesa está bien?...O.O la noto pálida.

**Kakyu:** No te preocupes Seiya…mmm…es solo un malestar. Y desearía que por favor me llames solo Kakyu.

**Seiya:** pp..Princesa O.o…es decir Kakyu, perdón como Ud. Lo ordene.

**Kakyu:** y va también para Uds. Chicos, x_x bueno creo que debo descansar, por favor Taiki podrías acompañarme hasta mi habitación no me siento muy bien.(lo ultimo lo susurro tan bajo que solo Taiki la escucho).

**Taiki:** Como Ud. Desee princesa…

**Kakyu:** Bueno me despido mis estrellas, descansen, que tenemos un largo trabajo.

(Kakyu se marcha acompañada de Taiki, y Yaten mira preocupado a Seiya)

**Yaten:** Seiya?..

**Seiya:** mmm..?? *.*

**Yaten: **Crees que alg malo le ocurra a la princesa?

**Seiya: **No….seguro bombón esta bien…

**Yaten:** O.o' No seas imbécil me refería a nuestra princesa!

**Seiya:** Ah?..O.O y yo que dije?

**Yaten:** 0.0..nada olvidalo…hey! Por cierto…crees que volvamos a la tierra algún día?..

**Seiya: **3…es lo que más deseo, pero me turba pensarlo. (

**Yaten: **Te duele ver a Serena en brazos de otro verdad?

**Seiya: **Acaso no es obvio!! *_*

**Yaten: **Bueno…mejor vayamos a descansar que nos toca un arduo trabajo!

**Seiya:** Si…claro

Los chicos se encaminan a sus respectivas habitaciones, las que siempre usaron, aunque ahora se encontraban destrozadas pero por lo menos tenia, un techo y una cama. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos y pensando en su amor perdido , pues no las volverían a ver, mientras Taiki que con su amplia inteligencia, tenia algunos conocimientos de medicina, examinaba a Kakyu a pedido de ella pues no se estaba sintiendo nada bien desde que revivió gracias a Serena. Taiki la mira preocupado ya había insistido él mismo, en revisarla otra vez, esta era la cuarta y ahora no cavia duda, Kakyu estaba gravemente enferma, pero él no permitiría que su princesa muriera. La verdad es que Kakyu aparentaba ser muy joven, casi de la edad de los muchachos, pero la verdad es que ella era 15 años mayor que ellos es decir tenía 31 años, pero el hecho de ser una princesa le permitía verse muy joven pues su periodo de envejecimiento era menos notorio que el normal ya que ella debía vivir por siglos, o eso se creía, hasta ahora, lo que más le preocupaba a Taiki era que su princesa no tenía ningún descendiente, y eso ocasionaría guerras entre los demás planetas por conseguir el reinado supremo, ya que Kinmoku en su Galaxia era el planeta más imponente y el que gobernaba a los demás como en la vía lactea era la Luna.

**Taiki:** Princesa, le tengo una mala noticia : /

**Kakyu:** Que ocurre Taiki, sea lo que sea, sabes que debes decírmelo…

**Taiki: **Lo sé princesa, bueno el caso es que según mi diagnostico Ud. Sufre de…

**Kakyu:** Sabía que estaba enferma…pero por favor continua…y ya dime de una vez de que se trata…

**Taiki:** Bueno princesa Ud. Tiene Coltimbolosis…Ud. Debe saber que esa enfermedad es muy común aquí aunque no sabemos cómo se da…pero…

**Kakyu: **Sí…ya se…como no saben de que proviene ni de donde…aun no hay cura…

**Taiki: …**

**Kakyu: **No te preocupes…todo estará arreglado para el momento en que me llegue la muerte…

**Taiki:** mmm…a qué se refiere princesa?

**Kakyu:** Nada…lo sabrás a su tiempo…la verdad será revelada cuando yo muera.

Sin más...Kakyu se marcho dejando a Taiki con una gran confusión pues no sabía a qué verdad se refería su princesa…él estaba consciente que ella guardaba algunos secretos, pero ellos tenían un leve conocimiento acerca de algunos, estaban enterados que desde los catorce años su princesa se enamoro, y estuvo por casarse, pero su amado murió en una batalla tratando de protegerla, ella había desaparecido por casi un año, y luego regreso a tomar el mando en su planeta, pues su padre también había muerto en esa batalla, después de eso, ella no se volvió a enamorar y no acepto a ningún hombre a su lado. Pero eso era un pasado concluido de su princesa…o eso pensaban sus guardianes.

**____________________________________________________________________________________S&S_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Mientras tanto en la tierra (la universidad de Darien):**

Darien regreso a su universidad en Tokio, mientras lograba conseguir otra beca pues la anterior la había perdido por causa de Galaxia y él estaba decidido a marcharse tal vez con Serena si ella deseaba acompañarlo y estudiar allá. Luego comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, él al intentar marcharse murió en manos de Galaxia, y después de eso paso mucho tiempo sin ver a su princesa, luego ella vivió sin él, acompañada de ese chico Seiya, le parecía un buen muchacho aunque no le gusto mucho la idea de que se enamorara de su Serena, y bueno luego Serena como siempre venció al mal, logrando así el perdón para todos y una segunda oportunidad incluso para aquellas Sailors que la habían atacado, aunque es verdad, ellas se merecían una segunda oportunidad pues habían sido controladas por Galaxia, y de nuevo pensó en Serena, de verdad que él la amaba, era una niña muy linda un poco torpe pero eso le encantaba, era muy dulce, comelona y llorona, lo único que le cambiaria seria la educación, él era muy serio y la consideraba casi perfecta para él, solo desearía que fuera un poco más educada, es decir refinada, pero bueno eso no tiene importancia aunque él fuera mayor por cuatro años, eso no interesaba él estaba seguro que la amaba. Luego se dio cuenta que mientras manejaba, y había llegado a la universidad y era momento de empezar otro semestre, se bajo del auto y camino hasta su aula, cuando entro no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la escena, eran dos jóvenes peleando, la primera tenia un rostro muy dulce era blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran de un azul turquesa, era muy linda, además de ser alta, y con una esbelta figura, la otra era de piel canela, de ojos cafés y cabello castaño rojizo, igual era muy linda y también alta y con muy buen cuerpo, le recordaron a Serena y Rei, aunque mayores, luego le pareció una buena idea acercarse.

**Darien:** Hola!, como están

**Akane:** Reiko, debes dejar de comportarte así, niña, no debes comer mucho o engordaras

**Reiko:** Buenos días joven, un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Reiko Aya, y ella es mi fiel amiga y compañera Akane Karasuma, y Ud. Es? (dijo la de cabello celeste con una gran sonrisa)

**Akane:** Oh, lo siento, un placer conocerlo…...?

**Darien:** Darien…Darien Chiba el placer es mío...y díganme las dos van en este salón?...son nuevas?(_Wow Reiko es muy hermosa me recuerda tanto a Serena solo que es demasiado educada)._

**Reiko:** Si, venimos de muy lejos =(…aunque es bueno siempre hacer nuevos amigos, no te parece? =D.

**Akane:** Reiko, deja de ser atrevida, además aun no sabemos si Darien está en nuestra clase…

**Darien:** Ah…si lo siento yo también voy en esta clase, les parece después de esto nos vamos a tomar un café o cenar?

**Reiko:** Me encantaría, en realidad si sería un gusto, pues me muero de hambre y repito que es muy buena idea conocer nuevos amigos =D

**Akane:** Está bien, yo también creo que sería interesante.

**Darien.** Bueno, entonces tomemos asiento, que el profesor no tarda en llegar y ni bien salga podemos ir a cenar.

**Reiko:** Está bien, Darien, pero seguro no tenias ningún pendiente, no sería de buen gusto, arruinar tus planes.

**Darien:** No, claro que no, no te preocupes, estoy disponible para acompañarlas además si son nuevas van a necesitar un guía…

**Reiko:** Muchas gracias de nuevo…sería, en serio un placer conocerte y acompañarte a cenar**.**

**Akane:** Sí, yo digo lo mismo Darien, además tienes razón no es muy bonito ser las niñas nuevas.

**

* * *

**

**Hola aki estoi de nuevo!!1**

**juju...espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y seguro ya tienen una leve sospecha del rumbo que tiene esta historia, juju....bueno los capitulos si son un chace cortos..pero no se pueden quejar pues pienso cargar rapido, juju...!!!**

**espero su opinion...sobre lo que he hecho y gracias por su apoyo...111**

**respecto a los reviews...!!**

**Angeles Grandchester: Graxs x tu apoio..!!!me encanta que te haya gustado la historia...y espero saber algo de ti...pronto...juju...y no te preocupes mientras tenga apoyo siempre habra inspiracion!!!**

**Seiya-Moon: Hola...que bien que te guste la historia espero este capitulo tb. sea de tu agrado y weno la historia completa..!!!**

**Xoxo...!!!**

**Un beso Lunar!!!**


	3. Segundas Oportunidades

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

Habían pasado algun tiempo desde la partida de los chicos, las cosas habían cambiado un poco o bueno mucho respecto a Serena, estaba un poco deprimida pero como no quería que lo notaran, lo único que logro hacer fue poner empeño en sus tareas para tratar de desviar la atención de sus amigas y Darien.

En lo que respecta a Darien, él ya había salido varias veces con Reiko a comer y se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ella y Akane, las estaba estimando mucho pues ellas tenían su edad y compartían muchos gustos, esto le parecía algo bueno a él, ya que aparte de Andrew, él no tenía otros amigos de su edad, bueno ahora ellas lo eran, muchas de las veces salía solo con Reiko ya que Akane tenía muchos pendientes, y últimamente prefería ir a su casa para dejar solos a Reiko y Darien, ya que su amiga le había comentado que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Darien, pues era un chico muy guapo centrado y amable, según ella era el hombre perfecto del cual le había hablado su madre, y como la vida le había brindado una nueva oportunidad para vivir y arrepentirse de todo el daño que había hecho como Sailor Aluminium Siren, aunque hubiera sido bajo el dominio del caos y Sailor Galaxia, pero buena ella estaba arrepentida y al igual que Akane su rival y gran amiga la cual tuvo la identidad de Sailor Lead Crow, ambas al haber revivido decidieron quedarse en la tierra pues su planeta ahora era solo escombros, y quisieron llevar una vida normal después de esa gran segunda oportunidad que les dio a todos Sailor Moon. Akane quería mucho a Reiko i viceversa ambas eran como hermanas, y ahora Vivian juntas y estudiaban la misma carrera, y gracias a eso conocieron a Darien, y ahora se encontraban muy felices disfrutando de una vida completamente normal, todo era perfecto para ambas, en especial para Reiko que estaba experimentando lo que significa el amor, aunque ella no estaba enterada de que Darien era novio de Serena, pues él simplemente cuando no pasaba tiempo con ella decía que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes y se marchaba, pero no le daba importancia ya que siempre pasaban juntos en la universidad e iban a comer muy a menudo.

Las chicas, pues todas seguían solteras y todas extrañaban a los Three Lights, ellos formaron una parte importante de sus vidas, y en serio que hacían mucha falta, las ocurrencias de Seiya, Yaten siempre tratando de ser un antipático pero realmente él también las había comenzado a querer, y Taiki con su intelecto siempre compitiendo con Amy, las cosas en la escuela iban normales y al igual que siempre ellas terminaban yendo después de clases al Crow, Rei comenzaba a enamorarse de Nicholas aunque realmente comenzaba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos pero pensaba que era una tontería, Mina no se había vuelto a fijar en otro chico pues ella después de su partida se dio cuenta que se enamoro perdidamente de Yaten y sufrió mucho pues recordó a Armand y prometió no volverse a enamorar de nadie, pues siempre terminaba herida, Amy extrañaba a Taiki y se dio cuenta que él era perfecto para ella pero ya no estaba a su lado, él era el único que podía competir con ella y entablar una buena conversación pues era tan intelectual como ella, y Lita simplemente recordaba a aquel muchacho que le rompió el corazón y al cual nunca logro olvidar.

Los chicos, ya estaban terminando de reconstruir su planeta pues sus poderes habían incrementado y los de su princesa también, aunque algo que les inquietaba mucho a los tres en especial a Yaten y Taiki, era que después de su regreso a Kinmoku su princesa había cambiado mucho, la verdad era que ahora todo el tiempo pasaba con Seiya, lo llevaba para todas partes con ella y le mostraba muchas cosas, la verdad era que todo había cambiado, ella tenia una buena relación con los tres pero ahora la prioridad de ella era Seiya en todo sentido, Yaten y Taiki pensaron que sería lo mejor para Seiya distraerse ya que así no pensaría en la princesa de la luna, y se convencieron que eso era lo que su princesa trataba de hacer también, uno de tantos días Kakyu llevo a Seiya al salón sagrado del palacio donde había una fuente que resplandecía mucho, y le dijo que cuando quisiera el podría ir allá y mirar en la fuente pues esta le mostraba cualquier cosa que el desearía ver pero solo mostraba la verdad y nunca podría tratar de ver el futuro pues este por más que los demás lo traten no podía estar trazado y ser definitivo. Yaten últimamente pensaba mucho en Mina la verdad ella había logrado conquistarlo era tan hermosa y tan contraria a él por lo cual nunca pensó que serian compatibles pero para el amor no existen reglas y eso lo aprendió con Mina aunque ahora ella era un imposible y la verdad también le molestaba que ella no solo quería conquistarlo a él sino a sus hermanos pero ya no podía hacer nada pues realmente sabia que sería imposible volver a su lado y confesarle su amor además que esto era muy difícil para él pues le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos y siempre se esforzó por mostrar lo contrario a lo que sentía así le paso con Serena, pues a ella también la quiso como a su princesa y se propuso protegerla y la apreciaba mucho. Taiki pues él seguía impresionado con Amy, si ella también lo enamoro a él pues era hermosa y le había enseñado que el amor er importante en el mundo, y bueno él nunca había conocido a una chica que sea muy intelectual y hermosa a la vez además que ella era la única con la cual podía competir por algo. Seiya él como siempre no podía sacarse a su bombón de la cabeza y del corazón estaba demasiado deprimido pero sabía que era mejor estar lejos de ella aunque sin ella no había vida, ella era su todo y últimamente se había acercado mucho a su princesa realmente le estaba teniendo un cariño incondicional y muy especial era muy parecido al que le tenía a Serena.

___________________________________________________________________________________S&S______________________________________________________________________________

**En Kinmoku:**

**Kakyu:** Seiya te gustaría acompañarme a un viaje que tengo que realizar?

**Seiya: **Claro princesa, es un placer. n .n

**Kakyu:** Bueno entonces partimos mañana temprano, prepárate que será un viaje largo más te vale descansar además ya te había dicho que por favor me llames solo Kakyu O. . Ok mis estrellas los dejo ya que me debo ir a descansar, descansen…Y Yaten y Taki espero que a nuestro regreso todo marche bien.

**Taiki:** Si princesa, no debe preocuparse de eso.

Salen Seiya y Kakyu cada uno rumbo a su respectiva habitación.

**Yaten:** Hey Taiki, es mi idea o la princesa le esta coqueteando a Seiya O.o

**Taiki:** Creo que podría ser así Yaten, la verdad puede que la princesa se quiera dar una nueva oportunidad para amar, y la verdad a nuestro hermano o le caería mal olvidarse de la princesa de la luna pues ella nunca le corresponderá. Ú. Ù

**Yaten:** mmm…creo que tiene razón Taiki pero me preocupa pues ninguno de los dos se merece sufrir de nuevo, ya que el amor les a golpeado muy fuerte y no ha sido justo con ellos, pero tal vez sea una buena idea que se recuperen entre los dos apoyándose, aunque… ô . ô yo no podría ver a Seiya como nuestro rey, y me pregunto que ocurrirá si por fin tenemos un rey, pues según las tradiciones nos deberíamos convertir en solo guardianes y ya no seriamos Sailors…

**Taiki:** solo nos queda esperar para ver qué ocurre Yaten y deja de ser ansioso, además deberías dejar de pelearte con Seiya pues si él se vuelve rey tendrías todas las de perder.

**Yaten:** … Ó .ò ...Creo que tienes razón…NO es justo…T_T

**Taiki:** Basta de hacer berrinche que me recuerdas a Mina y Serena..!!1

**Yaten:** ô . ô…O. O…

**Taiki:** Que ocurre?..

**Yaten:** Nada olvídalo…mejor me voy…buenas noches…

**Taiki:** mmm…o.O y a este qué le paso?.. mmm...mejor me voy a dormir yo también.

Mientras Seiya pensaba en su habitación _mmm…bombón lo mejor será olvidarte de una vez por todas, la verdad es que sé que será casi imposible pero debería intentarlo, y ahora que lo recuerdo desearía saber qué es esto que siento cuando estoy con Kakyu la verdad es que se parece mucho a lo que sentía con bombón pero a la vez es diferente, y me intriga que es lo que esta pasando la verdad ella a cambiado mucho conmigo ahora no soy solo su guardián sino que somos amigos, ella el muy amable conmigo y realmente siempre que me ve su sonrisa resplandece, me pregunto por qué será que se niega a amar de nuevo, aunque yo también hago lo mismo, pero creo que las segundas oportunidades podrían traer cosas buenas. Bueno mejor me duermo pues mañana tendré un largo viaje junto a Kakyu, y la verdad me alegra mucho acompañarla me siento muy bien en su presencia pues es muy reconfortante además que apacigua un poco aquel dolor que tengo en mi pecho, hasta mañana mi bombón espero que tu vida vaya perfecta, la verdad sé que lo va pues estas al lado de tu novio y creo que ya debo olvidarme de ti, solo te deseo la felicidad pues te lo mereces mi hermosa princesa de la luna la más bella y resplandeciente de todas la princesas, aunque la única que se te podría comparar en Kakyu, adiós Serena que tu vida sea todo lo que esperas._

__________________________________________________________________________________S&S________________________________________________-_________________________________

**En la tierra:**

Reiko salía de sus clases, estaba muy triste pues ese día Darien había salido de excursión con la otra mitad del curso pues como eran muchos debían separarlos en dos grupos y acudir en distintas fechas y como habían hecho sorteo a ella le había tocado una fecha distinta a la de Darien y lo peor era que también a Akane le había tocado marcharse con el grupo de Darien, iba muy distraída caminando a su siguiente clase por lo cual no noto cuando iba chocar con alguien y justo cuando iba a caer un par de brazos fuertes la agarraron, era un hombre muy apuesto era alto con cuerpo, cabello plateado un poco largo y liso, un rostro delgado con una nariz perfecta y unos ojos azules pequeños pero muy hermosos iba con un terno gris y una camisa blanca desabotonada los dos primeros botones, era muy apuesto y Reiko se quedo sin aliento, aquel individuo le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Disculpa preciosa, no te vi estaba demasiado distraído tratando de ubicarme pues acabo de ingresar a estudiar aquí, me podrías ayudar?

**Reiko:** Claro, y discúlpame tu a mi…la verdad es que yo también iba muy distraída…y a que facultad ingresaste?

-a medicina…n .n

**Reiko:** mmm…que bien yo también voy en esa facultad…mmm…me permites tus papeles para decirte en donde queda tu clase…

-a si claro, muchas gracias, además de hermosa amable y estudias medicina, hoy si que la suerte esta de mi lado… O.‹ …aquí tienes preciosa…

**Reiko:** n .n …que agradable que eres, gracias por el cumplido…mmm…permíteme…mmm…pues tienes más suerte de la que crees ya que vas en mi salón, y justamente me dirigía a mi siguiente clase, vamos y de paso te presentas con toda la clase.

-u .u que suerte…entonces vamos…

_______________________________________________________________________________S&S____________________________________________________________________________________

Serena se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus tareas, pues era lo único que le permitía desviar la atención de sus amigas, pues no quería que ellas la vieran triste, y se preocuparan la verdad sabia que ya estaba grandecita como para lidiar ella misma con sus problemas y tampoco deseaba que sus amigas la vean indefensa y débil, por eso como se había hecho habitual en las últimas semanas ella se encontraba sumergida en sus tareas, y pensando en Seiya, por lo cual se había quedado dormida, _porque de nuevo este sueño, la verdad no entiendo de nuevo estoy con Rini y Darien y luego cambia el panorama y Chibi-chibi es mi hija, y de nuevo esa mujer de cabello rojizo, que me pide que cuide a su nieta, pero esa voz la he escuchado antes pero no logro reconocer a es mujer ,mmm…ahora se encuentra caminando hacia mi parece que quiere mostrarme su rostro y salir de la oscuridad se acerca más..._

**_Ikuko: _**Serena despierta, te busca Darien

**Luna: **Serena tu madre dice que Darien esta abajo, esperando por ti

**Serena: **Ya ya Luna no te preocupes que el grito de mamá me bastó para despertar.

**Luna: **Entonces apresúrate, que supongo que no quieres que Darien espere una eternidad por ti.

**Serena: **Hay cierto Ô .Õ…Darien, lo olvidaba, ya regreso Luna.

Darien estaba en su convertible rojo esperando por Serena llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa celeste con los dos primeros botones abiertos, Serena al verlo se emocionó mucho pues se veía muy puesto como siempre. Serena vestía unos shorts cafés pequeños y una blusa de tiras rosada con unas bailarinas rosadas con detalles cafés y su peinado habitual, Darien al verla suspiro pues era verdad que Serena ya estaba creciendo cada día estaba más hermosa y su cuerpo se encontraba mejor moldeado, cualquiera babearía por ella.

**Darien: **Hola amor hoy estas muy hermosa O. …vine a verte porque acababa de llegar de un excursión de la universidad, y la verdad te extrañaba mucho.

**Serena:** n .n…mmm…Darien tu siempre tan lindo conmigo por eso es que te amo, y obvio que yo también te he extrañado.

**Darien: **Que bueno pues mientras venia a verte me encontré con las chicas y quedamos en salir a divertirnos y como ya están más grandecitas pues decidí invitarlas a un nuevo club que acaban de abrir y bueno me gustaría pasarla bien con mi princesa…

**Serena: **Ó .ò en serio me llevaras a un club contigo Darien?...

**Darien: **Claro mi princesa es lo que te acabo de decir…

**Serena: **^_^ wii….que lindo, hoy iré por primera vez a un club y estaré con mi apuesto novio.

**Darien: **ô . ô, claro amor me gusta que te hayas emocionado tanto bueno entonces me marcho te paso a recoger a las 8:30 para ir a ver a las chicas también te parece?

**Serena:** Claro amor, (y le da un gran beso) te estaré esperando…

**Darien: **Adiós mi princesa, nos vemos en la noche.

Darien se subió en su convertible y se marcho, mientras Serena entraba a su casa muy emocionada a llamar a su mejor amiga.

**-**Hola, habla Mina.

**Serena: **Mina!, hola soy Serena, seguro ya sabes la noticia…

**Mina: **Amiga!, como estas?, claro hoy nos encontramos con Darien y nos conto…*.* Que emoción amiga hoy iremos a un club a bailar, como las chicas deben hacerlo!

**Serena: **Claro, . !! Amiga, por fin iremos a un club, pero momento! Que nos pondremos para ir?

**Mina:** u. u…tienes razón no había pensado en eso, pero que te parece si vamos de compras y seleccionamos muchas prendas nuevas para este nuevo ambiente que estamos por comenzar frecuentar…n .n

**Serena: **^. ^…me parece genial, ok avísales a las demás y nos encontramos en el centro comercial dentro de media hora te parece?

**Mina: **Claro amiga es perfecto, entonces nos topamos en la primera entrada, besos!

**Serena: **Adiós Mina cuídate…

Ambas colgaron Mina rápidamente les envió un mensaje a las chicas para avisarles que irían de compras, y rápidamente se arreglo un poco el cabello, se despidió de Artemis y salió pues estaba ansiosa por la salida de la noche, las chicas al recibir el mensaje rápidamente se dirigieron al centro comercial, la primera en llegar fue Rei.

**Rei: **Oh por Dios, estas niñas son unas impuntuales no se porque llegue tan rápido si las conozco tanto…y seguro esa Serena tonta llegara como siempre muy atrasada y nos tendrá esperando tanto…no ent..

**Serena: **Hola Rei, ya llegue que decias? Ò .ó

**Rei: **ô . ô…Serena?...creo que el mundo se va acabar, que haces aquí a tiempo?

**Serena: **Pues que más voy a hacer?...venir a comprar ropa con mis amigas! n .n

**Rei: **Segura que no te encuentras enferma? Ó .ò ..

**Serena: **Ò .ó …basta Rei que insinúas?...acaso no te has dado cuenta que ya he cambiado…

**Lita: **Basta, Uds. Dos no comiencen!

**Serena: **Lita!...que bueno que ya llegaste!..y vienes con Amy y Mina…

**Amy: **Hola chicas…

**Mina: **Hola Serena y Rei…

**Lita: **Rei?

**Rei: **Ah?...disculpen, es que enserio que Serena me sorprendió…

**Amy: **Es cierto Serena llego antes que nosotras…

**Serena: **Ya basta Amy no empieces tú también, mejor vamos rápido que tenemos un largo camino!...pues pienso visitar todas las tiendas que hayan aquí! ^-^

**Mina: **Te apoyo amiga, es hora de comenzar!

**Lita: **bueno creo que Serena y Mina tienen razón!

**Amy:** Está bien entonces vamos!

Las chicas recorrieron la cuarta parte de las tiendas del centro comercial y luego fueron a almorzar para seguir su trayecto pues tenían hasta las siete para regresar a sus casas a arreglarse Serena quedo en ir a casa de Mina para hacerlo juntas, por lo menos en cada tienda se habían comprado una blusa, y ya tenían muchos tacos y muchos jeans y algunos vestidos cortos y también chalecos y shorts. Terminaron todas las tiendas justo 7:15 pero estaban agotadas, aunque eso no les importo y cada uno se apuro yendo a su casa para arreglarse, las horas pasaron y las chicas tomaron sus baños se vistieron, maquillaron, y arreglaron su cabello.

Darien paso por Serena y Mina justo a las 9 como había quedado, iba con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca al cuerpo igual con los primeros botones zafados y unos zapatos blancos estaba muy sexy, pero él quedo más impresionado al ver a las chicas, Serena se había puesto un vestido negro sin tiras ósea iba como straple hasta el busto tenia un tipo broche plateado un medio de este y de ahí partían dos tiras hacia el alrededor de su cuello para sostener el vestido el cual era muy ceñido y llegaba hasta tapar lo que es debido bueno u poco más de ahí había escogido unos tacos plateados muy altos los cuales le permitían lucir sus hermosas y largas piernas y unos aretes largos con pulseras igual plateadas se había delineado el parpado superior de color plateado escarchado y la parte inferior interna de delineador negro se había puesto un rubor que le daba un estilo de bronceado y un lipstick color rosa muy claro y su cabello lo había dejado suelto y como detalles algunos rizos que le daban un estilo de top model. Mina traía puesto unos shorts muy pequeños y ceñidos de un color entre turquesa y verde, una blusa de tiras muy escotada y ceñida purpura y unos zapatos de taco purpuras llevaba accesorios del color de su short un collar igual unos aros grandes y unas cuantas pulseras, de maquillaje había escogió un lipstick medio rojo pero no muy fuerte llevaba rubor rosado delineador negro y combino muy bien los dos colores de su atuendo al combinar sus sombras su cabello o llevaba liso y la parte de su cerquillo la había agarrado medio levantado hacia atrás se veía muy bien, saludaron Darien después de que se haya quedado babeando por Serena, luego subieron al auto y fueron en busca de Amy Lita quienes también decidieron arreglarse juntas, lita se había puesto unos shorts negros con una blusa turquesa que le cubría solo un hombro y era un poco floja pero apretada en las caderas y el tipo de tela se pegaba a sus curvas haciéndolas notorias, llevaba unos zapatos te taco negros y unos aretes y pulseras negros se cabello estaba totalmente lacio, y sus en sus ojos había aplicado delineador liquido turquesa en todo el contorno y sombras negras pero muy levemente rubor medio naranja y lipstick transparente con brillos blancos. Amy por su parte llevaba un vestido amarillo corto, straple muy sencillo pero sexy a la vez, como combinación llevaba accesorios y tacos color café, el cabello como siempre pues no podía hacer gran cosa con él, y respecto al maquillaje tenia sombras azules con delineador liquido por el contorno externo de los ojos y la parte interna llevaba unos brillos dorados, se puso labial anaranjado y no uso rubor, todos mientras más se veían más se sorprendían pues realmente nunca se habían arreglado de esa manera y todos se veían muy bien, justo antes de partir a la retirar a Rei, esta les envió un mensaje avisándoles que su abuelo estaba un poco enfermo y que no podría asistir pero que se diviertan y la pasen de maravilla. Les entristeció mucho que Rei no pudiera acompañarlos pero no permitirían que nada les arruine su gran noche, pues pensaba divertirse hasta más no poder, ni bien llegaron al lugar se dirigieron a una mesa que Darien había reservado para que pasen ahí todos juntos, Darien se paro frente a Serena mirándola como a una diosa, eso era lo que ella significaba para él…

**Darien: **Princesa quieres bailar conmigo… O.

**Serena: **Claro Darien, por cierto están poniendo muy buena música… n .n

**Darien: **Vamos =D

Mientras se toman de las manos y se dirigen rápido hacia la pista de baile, las chicas van a la barra en busca de algo de tomar, mientras bailan un poco al ritmo de la electrónica, Serena y Darien bailan muy bien, y todas se sorprenden pues no conocían esa faceta de Darien en la cual se divertía mucho, pero bueno cada una se dedica a probar un cócktel, Mina se pidió un margarita frozen de limón, Amy un daiquiri de fresa, y Lita un mojito de maracuyá, mientras que a Serena le pidieron un tequila sunrise, y a Darien un White russian, les llevaron sus cóckteles a la mesa, y comenzaron a probar sus bebidas las cuales les parecieron deliciosas mientras charlaban amenamente…y en la pista de baile comenzó a sonar una canción que le encantaba a Serena y que le recordaba mucho a Darien…

I don't wanna say i'm sorry

Cause I know there's nothing wrong

Don't be afraid there's no need to worry

Cause my feelings for you are still strong

Mientras la canción seguía Serena la cantaba pues se la sabia de memoria …mientras Darien la miraba a los ojos…

Hold me in your arms

And never let me go

Hold me in your arms

Cause I need you so

**Darien: **Princesa te amo

Decía Darien mientras Serena seguía cantando y bailando muy sexy, pero moderada a la vez…

**Serena: **Yo también Darien gracias por todo…

I can see it in your eyes there is something

Something you wanna tell me

I can see it in your eyes there is something

that you hide for me

Is there a reason why

There is something, something you wanna tell me

I see it in your eyes, there is something

That you hide for me

Al escuchar esa parte Darien se quedo helado pues era verdad que él le escondía algo a Serena pues no le había comentado de esa gran amistad que había formado con Reiko, ni siquiera le había comentado que salía muy seguido con ella.

I don't wanna say i'm sorry

Cause I know there's nothing wrong

Don't be afraid, there's no need to worry

Cause my feelings for you are still strong

Hold me in your arms

**Darien: **Princesa, siempre estaremos juntos verdad?...

**Serena: **Ó .ò ocurre algo Darien?... (_Por qué no le puedo responder inmediatamente y tengo que primero pensarlo…?)_

Mientras en las afueras de la Galaxia Seiya se acababa de despertar para partir a su viaje, pero había pensado mucho en Serena, y recordó aquella fuente que Kakyu le había mostrado, en la cual podía ver lo que es quisiera, y pensó en pedirle a la fuente que le muestre a su bombón, por lo cual bajo al salón sagrado donde estaba la fuente y le pidió que le muestre a Serena…y empezó a aparecer una imagen…era eso un bar?...pensó Seiya pero luego vio a Serena, su mundo se paró en seco, wow realmente estaba más que hermosa parecía una mezcla de los más hermoso de un Ángel con un demonio pues se veía peligrosa con tanta belleza, _hasta guerras podría causar el tenerla..!_..Pensó…y wow que bien que bailaba, era una diosa personificada…

Hold me in your arms

And never let me go

Hold me in your arms

Cause I need you so

En ese instante Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura y la acerco a él, sintió un gran temor de perderla y no sabia por qué…simplemente la beso con toda la pasión que encontró en su ser, queriendo contener ese momento por la eternidad, en serio era una diosa.

Seiya al ver aquella imagen simplemente no logro contener el enojo, la rabia de no saberla suya, de saber que ella amaba y pertenecía a otro, y que eso no cambiaria…se alejo de la fuente y no quiso saber más…

Serena mientras era besada por Darien sintió que siempre lo iba a querer a su lado, pero algo le hiso dudar pues mientras lo besaba un rostro apareció en su mente, pero bueno ella sabia que Seiya solo era su amigo…cierto?!...dejo de pensar en todo y solo se dejo llevar por la música y los labios de Darien…aunque al escuchar la canción había una parte que le preocupaba en especial porque Darien se había tensado al escucharla…

I can see it in your eyes, there is something

Something you wanna tell me

I see it in your eyes, there is something

That you hide for me

Is there a reason why

There is something, something you wanna tell me

I see it in your eyes, there is something

That you hide for me

___________________________________________________________________________________S&S________________________________________________________________________________

**En Kinmoku:**

Seiya después de haber visto esa escena, sintió que no podría más con aquel dolor que le inundó el corazón, se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la fuente y justó como el salón era sagrado y mágico, el lo único que debió hacer su desahogarse, y recordó que en la tierra en su etapa de artista le gustaba componer y cantar, y de la nada apareció a su lado una hermosa guitarra blanca con negro, y él lo único que hiso fue dejar que la música fluyera de su ser, que todo aquel dolor que sentía se vea reflejado en aquella canción que comenzaba a tomar forma con los acordes y la voz de Seiya, en ese instante Kakyu entro en busca de Seiya pero al verlo y escucharlo, decidió quedarse en la oscuridad mientras lo observaba, Seiya dio todo de si componiendo la canción mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero no permitían que su melodiosa voz se quebrase por el dolor, es mas se le escuchaba como nunca parecía que ofrecía un concierto a su bombón…y su canción sonaba así…

Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí

Reprimido por todos mi miedos infantiles

Y si te tienes que ir

Desearía que solo te fueras

Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí

Y no me dejará solo

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar

Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real

Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años

Pero tú tienes todavía

Todo de mí

Tú solías fascinarme

Por tu vida resonante

Ahora estoy limitado por la vida que dejaste atrás

Tu rostro ronda por

Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños

Tu voz ahuyentó

Toda la cordura en mí

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar

Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real

Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años

Pero tú tienes todavía

Todo de mí

He intentado duramente decirme a mí mismo que te has ido

Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo

He estado solo todo este tiempo.

Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años

Pero tú tienes todavía

Todo de mí

_Bombón no entiendo cómo llegue a enamorarme de ti tan perdidamente, la verdad es que siento que sin ti no hay vida, no hay aire, ni siquiera existo, soy un utopía creada por un pensamiento cruel que no encuentra mejor diversión que verme sufrir por no ser correspondido…me he vuelto un títere que solo existe y encuentra vida si tu estas cerca, cuanto desearía borrarte de mi ser, y no haberte conocido, pues si no supiera que existes tal vez aceptaría lo que la vida me ponga, pero después de saber que en el mundo hay un ser tan maravilloso, hermoso, perfecto pero después de todo prohibido, esto me mata bombón respiro por inercia…pero ya no!...debo olvidarte duela lo que me duela, cueste lo que me cueste, aunque de eso dependa mi vida debo lograrlo, al fin y al cabo la vida de nada vale si tú no eres para mí…_

Kakyu había visto como Seiya después de terminar su canción se sumergía en su dolor en sus pensamientos y derramaba lagrimas por doquier, eso le dolía a ella, pero le dolía demasiado, como podía conciliar el verlo sufrir si lo amaba, era lo más importante en su vida, lo más hermoso, y por la persona que sacrificaría todo, siempre fue así pero en silencio, ella nunca habló, y deseaba tanto decírselo, pero preferiría guardárselo hasta el momento adecuado, desde que lo vio sufrir por la princesa de la luna su corazón se rompía poco a poco, era algo insoportable para ella, y sabia que debía hacer algo para evitarlo…Se acerco hasta quedar atrás de Seiya luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de él y camino rodeándolo hasta quedar frente a él, lo miró con gran ternura, comprensión, y a la vez dolor, puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas retirando las lagrimas que anteriormente habían mojado toda su cara, su manos suaves acariciaban el rostro de Seiya, mientras ella le ofrecía su mejor sonrisa, le dio un fuerte abrazo, y se quedaron así por algún tiempo el uno recostado en el hombro del otro.

Seiya se sintió muy cómodo a su lado, debía admitir que Kakyu era hermosa además de saber que él cada que la tenía cerca se sentía reconfortado, querido, incluso anhelado era algo confuso pero le comenzaba a gustar, sabía que mientras Kakyu estaba a su lado el dolor por Serena se amortiguaba un poco o se podía simular que no dolía tanto, realmente le gustaba verla sonreír y hace unos momentos en forma de consuelo le regalo la mejor sonrisa que tenia y eso le ayudo un poco a reponerse…

**Kakyu: **Sabes Seiya, *.*…no debes seguir sufriendo tú no te lo mereces, eres un hombre increíble y único, deberías darte una oportunidad de intentar ser feliz…

**Seiya: **ô . ô…princesa…gracias u. u…sé que tiene razón y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr lo que me pide…gracias por su apoyo es demasiado especial para mí y desearía saber algo...princesa? cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia mí…?

**Kakyu:** Ô .Õ…mmm…Disculpa Seiya pero creo que no es momento preciso para hablar de esto…

**Seiya: **Pero Kakyu yo necesito saberlo porque tengo muchas dudas…

**Kakyu:** Seiya yo…

* * *

Hola....

me quieren matar?...juju..bueno pues acepto todo lo que digan...juju...sus comentarios me inspiran espero que sigan leyendo la historia despues de esto pues les tengo muchas sorpresitas..!!!juju

preguntas?comentarios?sugerencias?....asta insultos x lo q acabo de hacer les acepto...juju...

bueno creo que e cargado muy pronto...la verdad es que intento hacerlo rapido pues a mi tampoco me gusta esperar..!!!juju....bueno mientras pueda seguire cargando pronto...pues ya practicamente tengo estructurado el rumbo de la historia..!!!!

juju....weno espero que no sean timids...y me dejen reviews...!!!xfa aiudenme a inspirarme más...y gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews...les kierooo...!!!

besos...!!!

hasta es prox cap...

no se olviden dejen sus reviews...desearia sber que piensan...de mi fic..!!!juju....muuuuaaaaccckkkk...!!!!!!!!

se cuidan...y sigan leyendo...!!!


	4. Aceptando la realidad

-**Kakyu: **Sabes Seiya la verdad es que…yo…no puedo decírtelo…perdón pero aún no es el momento, sé que tienes muchas dudas pero, te aseguro que más pronto de lo crees, conocerás la verdad.

-**Seiya: **Ú. Ù …créeme que te entiendo Kakyu, y lamento mi imprudencia, la verdad creo que lo mejor sería que nos alistemos para partir, estoy consciente que este viaje es de mucha importancia para el reino, y sinceramente no creo que mis lamentos, sean un motivo que retrase esto.

-**Kakyu: **Seiya ô . ô…no deberías pensar así, creo que debes darte por enterado que tu eres de mucha importancia para el reino pero principalmente para mi, y no es debido que pienses que cualquier cosa que te acontezca no es de importancia, ya que si tú no estás completamente bien, yo tampoco podre estarlo, así que basta de sentirte menos que otros pues aunque tú no lo creas eres irremplazable y único, eres algo elemental para muchas personas y para el planeta.

-**Seiya: **Princesa, la verdad es que todo lo que me ha dicho es algo que nunca he creído cierto, pero algo dentro de mí, me grita que escuche sus palabras, aunque opino que no debemos retrasar más este asunto del viaje es mejor partir, pero no crea que me olvidado sobre la pregunta que le realice hace un instante, pero bueno tiempo al tiempo, es mejor emprender este viaje ^.^ y gracias por sus palabras son más reconfortantes de lo que se imagina, la verdad no se qué haría sin personas como Ud.

Ambos salieron de aquella sala sagrada, pero la verdad es que la única escondida no fue Kakyu pues desde un principio Yaten siguió a Seiya y Taiki lo había acompañado, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupados pero al llegar ahí se asombraron pues no tenían conocimiento de aquel salón y de lo especial que era aquella fuente, al ver a Seiya deshacerse pensaron en acercarse pero al notar la presencia de su princesa prefirieron mantenerse escondidos, Taiki no es que fuera muy curioso y la verdad es que no le gustaban aquellas cosas pero en ese instante agradecía haber acompañado a Yaten pues él deseaba saber cómo se encontraban las chicas y si todo en la tierra iba bien. Justo hicieron lo mismo que Seiya se acercaron a la fuente y ambos se miraron mutuamente no había necesidad de articular palabra alguna, pues sabían qué era lo que exactamente deseaban los dos, y sin mas ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo"desearía poder ver cómo se encuentran las chicas"

Aquel agua comenzó a tomar formas y colores parecía estar viendo una película con verdaderas actrices de Hollywood pues eso es lo que parecía, Yaten por poco y se infarta al ver a Mina, era exactamente la Diosa de la belleza y el amor, incluso pensó que la palabra belleza pudo haber sido creada en honor a ella, cualquier palabra y alago no sería basto para lo que él veía, ella era algo indescriptible para él, realmente sabe que cometió un error al tratarla como si le era indiferente, pero es que sus sentidos se bloqueaban al tenerla cerca y como si un zombi se apoderara de él, ponía cara de fastidio y era muy descortés, Taiki no se fijo directamente en Amy la verdad es que una castaña en el grupo llamó más su atención, y también se preguntaba quién era ella pues era una hermosura la verdad se veía muy sofisticada y delicada pero a la vez glamorosa y única, y también se preguntaba por qué motivo no estaban presentes ni Rei ni Lita.

En ese instante las chicas acababan de platicar amenamente y ya se habían acabado sus bebidas, y unos cuantos chicos se acercaron a ellas pero el que iba a delante dejo con la boca abierta a Amy.

-Amy?...eres tú? ô . ô-dijo el joven de cabello castaño.

-**Amy: **Richard?...oh…por dios…eres tu?

-**Richard: **Si…wow…Amy acabo de llegar a la ciudad y me encuentro con la mejor sorpresa que puede imaginarme, estas realmente hermosa incluso más de lo que ya eras, parece que cada día que pasa te sienta mejor…

-**Amy: **Ohh…basta n .n que me harás sonrojar…y bueno es obvio que debo admitir que tu también te ves muy bien, ese cambio de look, te sentó muy bien, bueno no es que antes hayas estado mal…

-**Richard: **. …pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, la verdad temía que fuera así, pues aunque no lo creas desde que me fui no he dejado de pensar en ti…

-**Mina: **mmm…lamento interrumpir el coqueteo, pero no crees Amy que lo debido es presentar a tus hermosas amigas, a todos estos apuestos jóvenes!

-**Amy: **Ó .ò… u. u…Mina lamento decirte que solo conozco a Richard…él conoce a Serena, y a decir verdad él sabe mucho sobre nosotras, y disculpen por mi mala educación, no sé si lo recuerdan el hace mucho tiempo vivió aquí pero se tuvo que mudar…y él fue muy importante para mi… Ú. Ù

-**Richard:** ô . ô…Amy nunca pensé…que fui importante para ti…aunque como hablas del pasado…creo que ya no lo soy…

-**Amy: **n .n…claro que lo sigues siendo Richard…pero bueno…porque mejor no me cuentas que haces aquí?...

-**Richard: **Pues he insistido tanto a mi padre en volver, que termino cediendo y pidió que lo transfieran de regreso, y en eso de los viajes tuve la oportunidad de ganar años en el colegio por lo cual ya me gradué y ahora acabo de entrar a la Universidad, este es mi primer semestre en ingeniería en petróleos…y ellos son mis compañeros…

Pero antes de que acabe de hablar se acerco el de cabello negro azabache y ojos azul índigo directamente hacia Lita y el de cabello rubio cenizo muy claro con unos bellísimos ojos celestes se dirigió hasta Mina, ambos las miraron de una manera encantadora a cada una y después de darles un beso en la mano se presentaron respectivamente el de cabello oscuro se después de saludar a Lita, comenzó a hablar…

N/A: Lo que vaya subrayado será la realidad que acontece en Kinmoku, es decir lo que pasa con Yaten y Taiki, pues recuerden que ellos están presenciando el momento por medio de la fuente.

-**Taiki: **Quien será esa chica castaña, es muy linda, donde la conocerían las chicas?...y por qué ese tipo la mira como si fuera algo comestible?...

-**Yaten: **Taiki…que ocurre contigo, como es que no reconoces a esa chica, solo abre bien los ojos…

-Hola un gusto preciosa, mi nombre es Zafiro, y también hace poco llegue a la ciudad y encontrándome hermosuras como la tuya no me arrepiento de haber venido… O.

-**Lita: **mmm…n .n…el placer es mío, mi nombre es Lita…

-**Taiki: **Que!...esto no es verdad, como no pude reconocer a Lita, bueno yo se que es muy linda pero hoy se ve excepcional…

-**Yaten: **Tanto…que ni notaste a Amy…demonios que cree que hace ese imbécil, al mirar así a Mina…seguro y piensa que con su caballerosidad, y su sonrisa de tonto la va a conquistar pero está muy equivocado…

Pero en este caso Mina fue quien se adelanto, al ver a ese chico tuvo muchas sensaciones, era hermoso y tenía una mirada y una sonrisa muy sincera y tierna a la vez, era muy dulce…y seguramente la trataría mejor que Yaten, aunque sabía que debía ir lento y no enamorarse a la primera pues un desengaño más, la podría matar.

-**Mina: **Hola! O. …mi nombre es Mina…supongo que también estudias con ellos, y…tu nombre es…?

-….lo siento, es solo que tu belleza me ha impresionado, realmente pareces una diosa…mi nombre es Fay mucho gusto Mina…n .n…

-**Yaten: **Qué demonios!...como le va a coquetear a ese débil así de rápido, es cómo si ni siquiera pensara en mi….que le ocurre?

-**Taiki: **Bueno, a decir verdad tu nunca la trataste muy bien que digamos, y él se porta excelente, jaja….deja los celos hermano, que junto con tu amargura no se te ven muy bien que digamos…

-**Yaten: **Ash…tu cállate que yo por lo menos reconocí a Mina y sé que la quiero en cambio tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta que la chica que te acaba de deslumbrar es Lita, y que seguramente desde hace mucho te gusta solo que no lo quisiste aceptar y preferiste desviar tu atención en otras cosas, o mejor dicho otras personas…

-**Taiki: **Por favor!...quien habla de aceptar sentimientos, Yaten deberías madurar y aprender de tus errores cómo yo lo hago y mientras tanto basta de tanta discusión que creo que lo que está pasando necesita más prioridad…

-**Mina: **Bueno supongo que vinieron a divertirse igual que nosotras, así que, qué les parece quedarse en nuestra mesa…?

-**Fay: **A mí me encantaría n .n

-**Zafiro: **Yo opino lo mismo no pudimos haber encontrado mejor compañía…

-**Lita: **Oh que simpático que eres Zafiro…mmm…de hecho…no se me parece que te conozco de algún lado, aunque no estoy segura…pero estoy casi segura que haberte visto antes aunque no recuerdo de dónde…y bueno el haber estado probando cockteles no creo que sea de buena ayuda en este momento…

-**Taiki: **qué?...cómo que han estado bebiendo…por dios esto no me gusta para nada y peor si esos tipos coquetean con ellas…

-**Yaten: **Dirás con Lita, por qué a ti la que te preocupa es ella, y a mi Mina, aunque es más que obvio que ya se olvido de mi, o por lo menos lo intenta, ya que no creo que me olvide tan fácilmente!

-**Taiki:**No te confíes tanto y deja de ser presumido, además piensa que tenemos las de perder, pues esos individuos están cerca de ellas y nosotros en este instante ni si quiera estamos en el mismo sistema, y lo más seguro es que por algún tiempo no vayamos, aunque…

-**Yaten:**…Aunque qué?...por qué te quedas callado…termina de hablar…!

-**Taiki: **Nada…olvídalo…mejor fíjate en las cosas que deberías mejorar con Mina, si es que regresamos algún día…

-**Yaten: **Acaso sugieres que me parezca a ese imbécil, no!...gracias, creo que mejor muerto, además yo sé que Mina me quería tal y cómo soy…

-**Taiki: **Pues bien dices te quería, además eso puede ser debido a que en ese instante no tenía ningún pretendiente, y ahora no es así además puede notar qué se siente el que la traten mejor…!

-**Yaten: **Mejor cállate, y fíjate tú en Lita que ahora ya la estás perdiendo a ella y también a Amy, bueno contigo no se sabe, pero ambas tienen pretendientes también, y se las ve felices…!

-**Zafiro: **Chicas les parece si pedimos unas cuantas bebidas más?...

-**Mina: **Yo boto que sí…!

-**Fay: **Mmm…bueno si mi linda acompañante quiere, yo también!

-**Mina: **Acompañante?...wow no lo había visto de esa manera pero me gusta cómo suena…además que eres un chico lindo y agradable…

-**Fay: **Me alegro de escuchar eso, pues me encantaría salir contigo y conocernos, creo que eres muy interesante y hermosa…me encanta tu forma de ser…

-**Mina: **_Yaten nunca hubiera dicho eso, más bien se hubiera portado muy mal e incluso me hubiera ignorado, creo que este chico es lo que estaba buscando hace mucho. _Gracias Fay…n .n

-**Lita: **Yo también deseo una!

-**Zafiro: **Claro preciosa a ti, lo que desees!

-**Lita: **Jaja, eres un encanto _Y me gusto incluso sin haberle encontrado un parecido al chico que me rompió el corazón, pienso que esto es algo positivo, además que es muy guapo y encantador, y él se fijo en mi y se acerco…creo que debo darme una oportunidad…_

_-_**Amy: **Mmm….yo también desearía uno, Zafiro…

-**Richard: **Bueno entonces que te parece para todos, una ronda de tequila…

-Si… (Dijeron todos al unísono)

-**Yaten: **sabes, yo no sé tú pero me harte de ver esto, así que si quieres quedarte a ver cómo nos las roban, allá tú Taiki, pero yo me largo de aquí. _Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonto con Mina no la estaría perdiendo, lo peor es que el saber que no la tendré, pues la distancia que nos separa no me permitirá pedirle perdón ni confesarle mi amor, si tan solo pudiera tenerla cerca!..Ahora entiendo a Seiya…la verdad que no es bueno sentirse así, para nada…_

_-_**Taiki: **_Creo que Yaten tiene razón pero tampoco puedo ser tan tonto como para dejar las cosas así, no puedo rendirme sin haber luchado, y peor ahora que por primera vez acepto mis sentimientos hacia Lita, yo se que es una chica muy linda tierna y no se merece sufrir, pero yo no la haría sufrir si estuviera a su lado, por el momento dejare las cosas así, pero en cuanto pueda hare que todo cambie…_Tienes razón mejor vámonos…tenemos muchos asuntos que atender…aunque no hay que restarle importancia a esto…pero andando…

-**Yaten: **Si tienes razón, por cierto hace tiempo que quería preguntarte si tú sabes algo sobre lo que le ocurre a la princesa, parece muy enferma, aunque con Seiya lo disimule muy bien, yo si lo he notado…

-**Taiki: **…Eso es algo en lo que no debemos meternos a menos que la princesa nos lo pida, así que mejor quédate al margen, no creo que a la princesa le guste que nos metamos en sus asuntos…

-**Yaten: **Pues la salud de la princesa es algo que me debe preocupar pues somos sus guardianes…está bien dejémoslo ahí pero no creas que me he olvidado de este asunto…_La actitud de Taiki deja mucho que pensar…creo que él sabe algo que nosotros no…pero lo averiguare a como de lugar…_

**En la tierra:**

Iba una pareja tomados de la mano por la playa, mientras el viento suavemente mecía sus cabellos, ambos se miraban tan profundamente sin necesidad de palabras se decían todo, aunque la joven de cabellos ondulados miraba preocupada a su pareja, sabía que algo le inquietaba o que algo le hacía falta, sin más decidió hablar terminando con el silencio tranquilizante que siempre les acompañaba, pero era consciente que su pareja era todo para ella, se complementaban y ella no podía dejar que esa inquietud carcoma el alma de su fiel acompañante…pues cualquier dolor, preocupación, tristeza o alegría que sintiera se lo transmitía a ella…pero bueno decidió parar de pensar y comenzar a actuar…

-Haruka…que te ocurre?

-**Haruka: **No es nada Michiru…solo que…mmm….U .U

-**Michiru: **O.o que ocurre…no piensas decirme qué es lo que te tiene tan ensimismado…es cómo si pensaras demasiado en algo…

-** Haruka: **Es solo que…mmm…creo que hace falta ese Kou…jaja…que ironía…no?

-**Michiru: **Hay Haru…debes saber que lo que estorba hace falta…además que yo creo que lo que te hace falta es alguien con quien pelear…y con quien celar a nuestra princesa…

-**Haruka: **Ja…creo que tienes razón aunque esos tres nos demostraron su valor…y ellos arriesgaron su vida por cabeza de bombón, al final creo que terminaron ganándose mi confianza y mi respeto pues no se dejaron vencer fácilmente ante Galaxia…aunque si llegaran a volver, lo cual no lo creo posible, pero si lo hicieran no se los dejaría tan fácil frecuentar a la princesa en especial a ese Seiya, lo haría por diversión, creo que se volvió un hobbie espantarlo…jajaja

-**Michiru: **Hay Haruka tú no cambias, pero igual así es cómo te quiero con todas mis fuerzas…ven vamos al coche que tengo una idea…

-**Haruka: **Espera Michiru me haces daño…

-**Michiru: **Hay no te quejes y vamos…que seguro y te gusta lo que tengo pensado…

-**Haruka: **Siempre me gusta lo que piensas, tus planes siempre son magníficos…

-**Michiru: **Si lo sé…

Ambos subieron al coche y Haruka se dejo guiar por Michiru sin pregunta aunque ya sabía que era lo que ella estaba pensando hacer…por lo cual no protesto y dirigió el auto hacia donde ella le indicaba…guardaron el silencio que frecuentemente los acompañaba después de haberse dado un cálido beso demostrando su gran amor y sin más se dirigieron hacia el departamento que compartían con Setsuna y Hotaru al llegar Michiru les conto lo que estaba planeando y sin más comenzaron a armar sus maletas para ese viaje que se avecinaba y los había puesto tan contentos…Haruka dejo las llaves de emergencia en donde el portero del edificio y se apresuro llevar a las demás al aeropuerto…

___________________________________________________________________________________S&S_________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y en medio de la pista de baile se podía divisar un grupo muy alegre que estaba disfrutando la noche, pues las chicas estaban de lo más tranquilas pues Mina vivía sola y Serena se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa al igual que Amy en la casa de Lita. Hace ya rato que llevaban bailando cada cual con su nuevo galán, la verdad ni ellas se lo creían había sido una noche de cambio y de suerte. Mina por su parte estaba más que encantada con Fay, era extremadamente dulce, educado, encantador, inteligente, y gracioso y además de todo era lindísimo, tanto que Mina ya alucinaba que solo era un sueño, él le había contado de su vida, pues era de origen Francés y era año y medio mayor que ella, era como el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas, solo que era real y trataba de conquistarla a ella. Lita también estaba que moría con Zafiro a su lado, era un joven muy intelectual, valiente, educado y guapo era justamente lo que ella buscaba, además que la trataba de maravilla, él le había comentado que recientemente llego a vivir a la cuidad junto con su hermano mayor que los dos, solo llegaban a la ciudad buscando reiniciar su vida y que esperaba que ella sea parte de su nueva vida. Amy se puso al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en la vida de Richard, ambos se llevaban muy bien y ella lo quería pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado ella mantenía su cariño hacia él, y él conservaba su fotografía, ambos coincidían en ciertos gustos pero eran diferentes a su manera cada uno pero eso era lo que permitía que estén juntos, pues sus caracteres diferentes los hacían complementarse y no chocar tanto, además que la atracción que tenían era suficiente y ellos lo sabían. Serena después de lo ocurrido en su beso con Darien solo continuo bailando con él en silencio. Justo ponían una canción muy alegre que los hizo sentirse bien a todos con excepción de Serena, pero logro disimularlo, había algo en su interior que le dolía pero ella no permitiría que los demás lo notaran y se arruinara la noche perfecta de las chicas, las chicas siguieron disfrutando su última canción y bailaban muy amenamente divirtiéndose antes de partir a sus hogares.

Una mujer que me quiera

Que me trate a su manera

De la palabras sinceras

Que me de la vida entera

Mariah gots en brada,

got vivi van flada

She wears some Prada,

Dolce & gabbana

Ella no es mala

Sólo picara en la cama

La mujer latina es dama

Comunícate a la habana

Costa rica, Venezuela

Panameña y mejicana

Ya yo tengo mama

Chorus

Mariah Mariah,

Yo te quiero cada día más

Ay yo no sé como decírtelo

Que yo te quiero cada día más

Mariah Mariah,

Que yo no sé cómo explicarte más

Que lo que siento es verdadero amor

Cómo pudiera convencerte ya

Cómo explicar, como decirte Mira!

YO te quiero, yo te adoro

Yo te amo, yo te añoro

Yo te siento, yo te extraño

No te miento, me haces daño

Cuando dices que no te quiero

Cuando dices que no te quiero

Que no te quiero

Cuando dices que no te quiero

Que no te quiero

Cuando dices que no te quiero

Que no te quiero

Los chicos disfrutaron mucho de la canción mientras se la cantaban a las chicas bailando con ella, y había otro punto positivo que añadirle a los tres, y es que bailaban muy bien, acabando la canción comenzó a sonar otra que les encantaba a Mina y Serena por lo cual todos se quedaron bailando una canción más, Memories de David Guetta, terminando esta canción ya se dirigieron hacia su mesa y allí se sentaron a terminar sus bebidas que las habían dejado a medias por salir a bailar, tomaron sus cosas, y los hombres se dividieron la cuenta y salieron todos juntos hacia la puerta.

-**Amy: **Hay chicos a sido un placer conocerlos y reencontrarte Richard

-**Richard: **Digo lo mismo Amy sido una grata sorpresa, pero bueno Uds. Hacia donde se van…sigues viviendo donde vivías antes?

-**Amy: **Si claro, pero hoy me quedo con Lita, pues si mis padres me vieran llegar a esta hora, ya estaría muerta…jajaja n .n

-**Richard: **u. u…claro tienes razón, y donde vives tú Lita?

-**Lita: **Mmm…yo vivo cerca del Crow, mi casa es a dos cuadras de ahí…

-**Zafiro: **Pues tengo a mejor suerte del mundo pues yo vivo por ahí y también Richard, así que qué les parece irse con nosotras, yo estoy en auto así que las pasamos dejando y van bien acompañadas.

-**Lita: **Yo opino que es una magnífica idea, y les agradezco por el favor…

-**Zafiro: **Es un placer, mi damita especial…

-**Lita: **Mmm…?...bueno creo que suena bien así que mejor vámonos pronto que no creo que a tu hermano le agrade que llegues tan tarde…

-**Zafiro: **Eso no es problema pues nos queremos pero él es un despreocupado, así que no le importa donde esté ni a qué hora llegue, mientras me cuide por mi mismo está feliz.

-**Fay: **Y tu Mina por dónde vives?

-**Mina: **Yo vivo a 3 calles del centro comercial…y Serena también se va conmigo porque vivo sola…

-**Fay: **Pues parece que el destino quiere juntarme con esta bella dama…

-**Mina: **jajaja…n .n de que hablas Fay?

-**Fay: **Pues yo ayer llegue a la ciudad hoy te encontré, pase un buen rato contigo y resulta que también vivimos cerca, ya que mi casa está a 2 calles del centro comercial….

-**Mina: **Eso…es…maravilloso . …entonces te puedes regresar con nosotras ya que Darien nos va a llevar…

-**Fay: **De he hecho yo también vine en mi auto, si quieren yo las llevo a ambas y así Darien se puede ir directo a su casa…

-**Mina: **Pues me parece una esplendida idea…no crees Serena?

-**Serena: **Si claro Mina por mi está bien n .n…_Definitivamente prefiero ir con Mina y su cuasi novio, que a solas con Darien, mmm…no sé que me ocurre pero al estar a su lado es como si no estuviera con él, no entiendo porque siento el mismo vacio que sentí mientras él no estaba solo que ahora está a mi lado, pero siento que me falta algo, me siento vacía incomoda, pero bueno ya me pasara…_

-**Darien: **Mmm…bueno entonces nos vemos princesa me voy que mañana debo hacer comenzar con un proyecto de la universidad…

-**Serena: **Si claro adiós…Darien…

-**Darien: **Si…

-**Serena: **Cuídate…

-**Darien: **No te preocupes princesa, adiós te amo…_Que ocurre contigo Serena, has cambiado conmigo, te siento tan lejana aunque te encuentres a mi lado, acaso se termino nuestro amor?...No eso es imposible el futuro ya esta trazado y no nos podemos separar…incluso si el amor de ambos muriera…_ ó. ò

-**Zafiro: **Bueno entonces nos vamos?

-**Lita: **Sí, adiós chicas, Fay por favor cuídalas…

-**Fay: **Eso no debes ni si quiera pedirlo Lita no te preocupes…

-**Amy: **Ok pasen bien, chao!

-**Fay: **Richard, Zafiro…

-Si… (Dijeron ambos)

-**Fay: **Cuidado con pasarse de babosos…n .n

- **Zafiro: **Ó .ò Jaja…Muy chistoso Ò .ó…

-**Richard: **Mejor vete antes que Zafiro te de tu merecido por andar hecho el gracioso…

-**Fay: **Jaja…Si si, adiós cuídense chicas, y Uds. Dos no se olviden que mañana tenemos que arreglar los horarios de clases…

Se subieron respectivamente a los coches, al de Zafiro fueron Zafiro manejando y Lita a su lado y en la parte trasera Amy con Richard, siguieron platicando muy felices hasta llegar a su destino, y ahí los chicos les pidieron volver a salir pronto y seguirse frecuentando y las chicas aceptaron gustosas, y se pasaron sus números y sus e-mails, también para estar en contacto, luego ya Lita y Amy se bajaron y subieron a cambiarse y alistarse para ir a la cama, pero antes de dormir las dos se pusieron a hablar sobre la estupenda noche que pasaron y la gran sorpresa de encontrarse con los chicos y de lo mucho que les gustaban. Y en el auto de Fay el fue al volante mientras Mina se sentó a su lado y Serena atrás, Fay prendió la radio para entrar un poco en ambiente mientras charlaba con Mina sobre todo lo que concierne a su vida, sobre cómo es que la muerte de sus padres le afecto a él y a su hermano menor y que su tío quedo como tutor de ambos pero que los tres estaban devastados pues todos eran muy jóvenes, y cómo eran millonarios decidieron dejarlo todo atrás e iniciar una nueva vida en Tokio, lejos de los recuerdos le conto que su hermano menor se llama Shaoran y tiene 14 años y su tío Kurogane y que este tiene 22 años, mientras tanto Serena se quedo pensando y riendo irónica por la canción que transmitían en la radio…la verdad esa letra le dejaba mucho que pensar…

Porque ya no me baila un gusano en la tripa

Cuando suena el teléfono y escucho su voz

¿Por qué no me arregle para la última cita?

Y no use su perfume ni me puse tacón

Sera que la rutina ha sido más más fuerte

Se han ido la ilusión y las ganas de verte

Pero me cuesta tanto decirlo a la cara

Aguanto un poco más o lo echamos a suertes

Lo echamos a suertes...

Porque ya no es mi tipo, porque no es lo de siempre

Cuando quedamos juntos y nos vamos a un bar

Porque ahora necesito, estar con mucha gente

Y cuando estamos solos no le quiero besar

Sera que nuestra vida ya no es diferente

Hacemos todo igual que el resto de la gente

Pero me cuesta tanto decirlo a la cara

Aguanto un poco más y lo echamos a suertes

Lo echamos a suertes...

Sera que la rutina ha sido más más fuerte

Se han ido la ilusión y las ganas de verte

Pero me cuesta tanto decirlo a la cara

Aguanto un poco más o lo echamos a suertes

Sera que nuestra vida ya no es diferente

Hacemos todo igual que el resto de la gente

Pero me cuesta tanto decirlo a a la a cara

Aguanto un poco más y lo echamos a suertes

Lo echamos a suertes

Esta canción le permitió preguntarse acerca de la relación que llevaba con Darien claro que aun lo quería, pero la verdadera pregunta es si aun lo amaba…la verdad desde que se fue rogo tanto volverlo a ver pero desde que regreso siente que no es lo mismo, siente que aún le falta algo, y ese algo sabe lo que es, pero ella no puede si quiera permitirse pensar en él, es pasado y además ya nunca volverá. Y debe agregar que su futuro ya está previsto y aunque quisiera cambiarlo no cree que sus amigas y sailors se lo permitan, La verdad es que a algunas les caía bien Seiya pero…_Hay Serena creo que esas bebidas ya te llegaron a la cabeza, que haces pensando en eso, es mejor olvidar además tú no amas a Seiya, tú amas a Darien Seiya es solo tu mejor amigo tu gran compañero que te hace demasiada falta…mmm…esa canción me suena…_Y justo en la radio comenzaron a tocar una canción que dejo estática a Serena, esa letra…Por Dios que le llegaba tanto y mientras escuchaba el coro una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, mojando su rostro, la mirada se Serena se perdió hacia afuera, mientras recordaba todos los momentos que paso con él…

You fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left you kissed my lips

You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy for you

To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

Flash back: (de algunas frases y momentos)

N/A: Serán breves recuerdos con Seiya y lo que este con cursiva será lo que opina serena de esos momentos…

-Que rara eres, cualquier chica ordinaria que se estrella conmigo se alegraría…Porque yo soy un hombre muy atractivo…

_Seiya tú y tu forma de ser, claro que en ese momento debía admitir que sí eres muy guapo pero a mí solo me importaba Darien, Luna quedo deslumbrada contigo pero creo que no fue a la única que deslumbraste…_

_-_**Mina: **Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar los clubs de esta escuela…

-**Seiya: **Tu también nos vas a acompañar…?

-**Serena: **Ni loca!

-**Seiya: **Eres una chica muy fría…

-**Mina: **Por supuesto ella no acompañara, verdad que si Serena…

_Termine yendo con Uds. Debo admitir que me sacabas de quicio pero realmente me gustaba que me mantengas entretenida y cada que me decías Bombón me hacías sentir algo distinto, solo que reaccionaba mal por miedo a todo…_

_-__**Seiya: **__Oye bombón tienes novio?_

_-__**Serena: **__Claro…pero está muy lejos de aquí…_

_-__**Seiya: **__Entonces aun tengo una oportunidad…_

_Desde un principio te propusiste conquistarme siempre fuiste muy decidido y seguro de ti mismo, tan contrario a mí, que dependo de los demás y que sola no podría lograra nada…_

_-_**Serena: **Tú crees que la gente que viene de lugares muy lejanos que nosotros no conocemos pueden ser nuestros amigos…

-**Seiya: **Porque dices eso…

-**Serena: **Dime qué piensas…

-**Seiya: **Bueno ahora que lo preguntas no estoy seguro pero ten en cuenta que yo vengo desde un lugar muy lejano para vivir en su ciudad y tú sabes que mi único propósito es ser tu amigo…

-**Serena: **Tienes razón…jaja ahora me siento mejor…

-**Seiya: **Y ahora qué te pasa…

-**Serena: **Nada mejor vámonos…

-**Seiya: **Rayos pero qué extraña eres…

_Pero contigo a mi lado logre superar muchos momentos tristes y que me preocupaba siempre tuviste una respuesta positiva y que me permitía estar bien de nuevo…_

-**Seiya: **(La abraza estando en la disco, después que las luces se apagan) No te preocupes…no pasa nada…

-**Serena: **Qué será esta extraña sensación...es la misma calidez que tiene Darien…pero es de una forma muy diferente hay algo distinto quizá sea su manera de tratar a las personas…

_Claro que hay algo distinto entre Uds. Los dos son buenos a su manera aunque estando en los brazos de Seiya sentí tanta seguridad, no tenía miedo de nada y sentía unas ganas inmensas de protegerlo yo también, era algo parecido a lo que siento con Darien solo que distinto…incluso un poco mejor me atrevería a decir…_

_-_**Seiya: **Bombón…

-**Serena: **Ò. Ó A donde te fuiste estaba muy preocupada por ti…

**Seiya: **Perdóname…

-**Serena: **Perdóname…?...y crees que con eso yo…te encuentras bien?...

-**Seiya: **Si…

-**Serena: **Que alivio…

-**Seiya: **Puedes quedarte con eso te lo regalo por haberme hecho el favor de acompañarme este día…

-**Serena: **Muchas gracias…

_Si supieras que ese día casi muero de la angustia al pensar que algo te había pasado, y que aún conservo el osito rosa que me diste, está en mi escritorio justo al lado de la foto de Darien, que ironía...la misma foto que la volteaste cuando fuiste a mi casa a cuidar de mí y terminaron yendo las chicas y los chicos…_

-(Recuerdos del día anterior cuando Seiya la abrazaba) No entiendo por qué siempre tengo que pensar en él.

_Incluso ahora que no estás cerca y buscándome todo el tiempo, coqueteándome y haciéndome reír, incluso ahora que me faltas ahora es cuando más pienso en ti…_

-**Seiya: **Yo seré tu guardaespaldas si un ladrón se mete a tu casa, yo le daré su merecido…verdad que soy muy generoso…

_Que día tan divertido…tú como siempre preocupado de lo que me pueda pasar tratando de cuidarme…jaja aun recuerdo la cara de las chicas al verte salir en toalla y lo mucho que se enojaron conmigo ya que pensaron mal…y también el juego de las cartas con Mina y sus ocurrencias con Yaten, y luego Amy peleando con Taiki…y la llegada de Haruka y Michiru, Haruka siempre peleando contigo y los chicos…era muy gracioso…que buenos momentos pasamos juntos…_

-**Seiya: **Bombón…

-**Serena: **Qué!... Ò. Ó

-**Seiya: **Ahora tendremos que mostrarles a esas jovencitas nuestro poder del amor… O.

-**Serena:** Ó .ò Poder del amor?...

……

-**Serena: **que estrellas tan bonitas…

-**Seiya: **todas las personas que habitan este universo tienen el resplandor de una estrella dentro de sus cuerpos…

-**Serena: **el resplandor de una estrella?

-**Seiya: **es solo una frase de un país muy lejano…cada uno tiene una estrella…como tú o como yo…

-**Chibi-chibi: **chibi…

-**Seiya: **por supuesto que tu también chibi-chibi…el resplandor de la estrella depende mucho de la persona y me imagino que tu resplandor debe ser extraordinario…

-**Serena: **siempre dices eso cuando cortejas a una mujer…

-**Seiya: **yo estoy hablando en serio…

-**Serena:** estas cortejándome en serio…?

-**Seiya: **quiero que me pongas atención, escucha a mí me gusta el resplandor que tienes bombón por eso no quiero perder ese partido…

-**Serena: **pides mucho nuestra oponente es la capitana del equipo de softball y será la bateadora número cuatro hasta yo se que tan fuerte es en ese deporte…nosotros no tenemos esperanzas…

-**Seiya: **no te des por vencida

-**Serena: **pero…

-**Seiya: **si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido…

-**Chibi-chibi: **pedido…pedido…

-**Seiya: **hasta chibi-chibi entendió más rápido que tú…te advierto que a mí no me gustan las perdedoras…

-**Serena: **con que no te gustan…pues a mí me encanta todo lo que dices…

_Creo que llegaste a conquistarme Seiya Kou…y como no iba a gustarme todo lo que decías siempre tenías una frase para animarme, hacerme sentir bien y especial, para hacerme notar que yo puedo hacer lo que desee, pero en especial si tu estas a mi lado…_

-**Seiya: **Para el resplandor de la luna…perdóname por no decírtelo…la verdad es que quería confesártelo… aun no puedo contarte todo… pero estoy seguro… que… algún día nos llevaremos bien…

-**Serena: **Seiya…yo soy la que debería ofrecerte una disculpa…por no comprenderte…pero de ahora en adelante tendré la esperanza que algún día…seremos buenos amigos…

-**Seiya: **Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo…

-**Serena: **mmm…no… al contrario…gracias por mandarme…ese mensaje…aunque ahora sea imposible…algún día tal vez nos llevaremos bien…

-**Seiya: **sí… algún día…

_Aun no logro asimilar todo lo que paso…cómo Taiki y Yaten quisieron separarnos luego Haruka y Michiru…arriesgaste tú vida por salvarme, y la volviste a arriesgar por verme…si tan solo pudiera cambiar todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que sufrimos, pero es muy tarde…que mal que me hacia el no poder verte sabiendo que estabas herido, sabiendo que nos prohibían estar juntos…_

_-_**Serena: **Que habrá sido…mmm…quién es?...

-**Seiya: **Hola…

_-_**Serena: **Seiya….espera no te vayas enseguida bajo…

-**Seiya: **No te molestes me conformo con solo ver tu hermoso rostro…

-**Serena: **Pero que extraño eres jovencito…a los muchachos que vienen a espiar a la alcoba de una chica se les dice mañosos…

-**Seiya: **Jajaja…Serena siempre dices puras tonterías…

-**Serena: **mmm…

-**Seiya: **me dio mucho gusto verte…hasta luego…

-**Serena: **Seiya…

-**Seiya: **mmm…

-**Serena: **el próximo domingo será el festival escolar…creo que habrá muchas actividades pero todos se alegraran mucho si asistes al festival…

-**Seiya: **y qué va a hacer nuestro salón bombón…

-**Serena: **Una cafetería…n .n

-**Seiya: **que aburrido

-**Serena: **eso no es cierto, mira nuestro uniforme…taran…es muy bonito no crees y los deliciosos pasteles que va a ser Lita…son realmente deliciosos tienes que ir a probarlos…

-**Seiya: **ya me voy…iré al festival

-**Serena: **de verdad…

-**Seiya: **que descanses…

-**Serena: **gracias adiós…

_Siempre estuviste disponible para lo que yo te pedía…nunca hubo un no o un pero por respuesta…siempre pensando en mi, queriendo verme, incluso peleando con tus hermanos con tal de defenderme…_

-**Serena: **a decir verdad…yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos, no crees?…bueno aunque me proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa…siempre como dulces me da un poco de sueño y al fin cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás…también me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie…O.Q pero recordé a Darien al ver esa rosa roja…pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba, porque se dedicaría a estudiar…creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo…pero…pero…no puedo vivir sola no puedo…

-**Seiya: **Bombón… Ó .ò

-**Serena: **Lo extraño…te extraño Darien…

-**Seiya: **y no puedo reemplazarlo…déjame reemplazarlo… Ú. Ù

-**Serena: **que… ô . ô

_Que irónica que es la vida, si supieras que llagaste a remplazarlo…si supieras que te llevaste contigo más de lo que él, lo hiso al partir, pero es tarde para aceptarlo demasiado tarde para que se haga realidad, demasiado tarde para decírtelo…_

-**Seiya: **Bombón, las cosas…que te dije ayer eran en serio…

-**Serena: **Seiya, bueno…yo quiero…

-**Seiya: **Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas…solo…porque me gustas bombón…

-**Serena: **ah?

-**Seiya: **Sabes cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare…

-**Serena: **aaa…

-**Seiya: **Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea…Bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti…ya que…dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cante Seiya Kou…

-**Serena: **Seiya…

-**Seiya: **Ahora sí, pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el ultimo concierto que tendremos…Bombón…espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio…

-**Serena: **Discúlpame….

-**Seiya: **No!...no tienes porque disculparte…solo que…me hubiera encantado conocerte antes…mi dulce bombón…

- **Serena: **ó. ò…Seiya…

_Ahora es imposible negar lo innegable Seiya…yo también me enamore perdidamente de ti, solo que tuve miedo, solo que me negué a aceptar mis propios sentimientos y nunca lo quise ver...pero tu…tu eres el único que hora podría hacerme feliz, solo que ahora…ya no estás aquí…_

Fin Flash Back 

Llegaron a casa de Mina y Fay se bajo para caballerosamente abrirle la puerta a Min y luego a Serena, Mina trato de disimular la preocupación que le albergo desde que vio a serena reír irónicamente luego derramar una lágrima para termina perdida dentro de sus pensamientos pero llorando…Fay las acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa…

-Gracias por traernos Fay, bueno hasta luego, yo me voy a dormir…

-Serena por favor espérame despierta…si?...necesito hablar contigo…

-está bien, adiós…

-Adiós Serena ha sido un gusto conocerte…

-Bueno Fay ha sido una noche fantástica en especial por el hecho de haberte conocido…

-Yo opino lo mismo Mina…pero…te ocurre algo?

-Nada…es solo que…me preocupa Serena…

-Si…note como lloraba en el camino a casa…se ve que la quieres mucho…

-claro…es mi mejor amiga…además que compartimos mucho juntas…

-Si son muy parecidas tanto físicamente como en su comportamiento…

-eso quiere decir que también te gusta Serena…

-No…para nada la única que me deslumbro has sido tú…pero bueno damita…es hora de que me marche ya que mi tío y mi hermano deben estar preocupados por el hecho de ser nuevos por aquí…

-Si…bueno…que pases bien y de nuevo gracias por todo…

-A ti…adiós, hermosura…

Mina se quedo en la puerta observando mientras Fay partía en su coche, luego recordó el tema de Serena y se apresuro a entrar subió las escaleras y dejo las llaves en su sitio luego se cambio de ropa y fue a ver a Serena notando que ella también ya se había puesto más cómoda…prendió la radio…y la canción que ya estaba por la mitad volvió a poner mal a Serena…

Ganas de huir;  
de no verte ni la sombra,  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,  
que nunca apareciste,  
que nunca has existido.  
Ganas de besarte,  
de coinsidir contigo.  
de acercarme un poco,  
y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida.  
Pero llegamos tarde.  
Te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos en seguida,  
pero tarde.  
Quizás en otras vidas,  
quizás en otras muertes.  
Que ganas de rozarte,  
que ganas de tocarte,  
de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre,  
sin daños a terceros.

-Serena… Ó .ò…que te ocurre…por favor…háblame…

-Mina…no puedo…no puedo más…

-Serena…cuéntame que pasa contigo…sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

-Mina…yo lo amo…lo amo…y él…él se fue…ya no está…y todo por culpa mía…todo por ser una cobarde y no aceptar mis sentimientos…todo por negármelo a mí misma…por tonta y débil lo perdí…y él no volverá…él…ya no estará a mi lado…ya no me hará reír…ni me hará enojar…ni me seguirá enamorando con esas frases tan perfectas que me volvían loca…ya no peleara con el mundo entero con tal de estar a mi lado…ni me animara para hacer cosas nuevas en las que creo que soy inútil pero que a su lado las puedo lograr…no me hablara sobre mi resplandor y lo tanto que le gusta…ya no Mina…ya no hará nada de eso que me animaba a seguir adelante…y que me enseñaba lo que es ser feliz…

-Serena…yo…

-Qué Mina…te enojaras conmigo por decirte cuanto amo a Seiya…por ser tan estúpida como para olvidar el futuro…que se supone ya esta trazado…por no seguir intentando amar a Darien y no luchar por ese amor que tanto me lleno…pero que tantos años que duro no se comparan en nada con los meses que pasé con Seiya y la felicidad que él me brindo…por qué Mina?…por qué no puedo simplemente olvidarlo ahora que ya no está…y continuar con todo cómo fue antes de conocerlo…por qué después de estar a su lado por tan poco tiempo llegue a darme cuenta que él es todo lo que he buscado…que él es a quien amo…y no puedo lastimar a Darien yo lo quiero…pero ya no lo amo…Seiya me comprende más y …

-No te preocupes amiga…antes que tu guardiana soy tu amiga Serena…y en todo lo que decidas hacer te apoyare…yo sé que Darien me preocupa…pero tú me preocupas más eres como mi propia hermana…tú y las chicas son a única familia que me queda...y con tal de no verte sufrir soy capaz de todo…yo también los extraño yo también me enamore…pero en mi caso Yaten me rechazo…él no me quiso ni siquiera una milésima de lo tanto que Seiya te quiere…Yo sé que lo amas…desde un principio lo supe pero debía esperar a que tú te dieras cuenta primero…tal vez lo mejor es alejarte de Darien…pues si ya no lo amas…no puedes seguir con una relación que solo se convertirá en una farsa…yo sé que no quieres lastimarlo pero también debes pensar en ti…no te hace bien sacrificarte por los demás…tienes que pensar en ti en tu felicidad…

-Pero Mina…Seiya es mi felicidad…y él se fue…ya…siento que ya no tengo motivos para buscar una felicidad que claramente es inalcanzable…

-Serena nada es imposible…ok…por el momento descansa…y tranquila que yo te apoyare en todo momento…y y después hablaremos con las chicas…por lo tanto trata de dormir y no te atormentes…que la vida nos puede traer sorpresas…mira como me ocurrió a mí con Fay…yo sé que recién lo conozco pero siento como si él fuera el indicado…y eso que creí que nunca llegaría…

-Hay Mina…no se qué haría sin ti…gracias…por todo..y no te preocupes que tu te mereces ser feliz y a lo mejor y con Fay lo consigues, después de todo la diosa del amor no puede fallar en sus presentimientos…gracias por comprenderme y apoyarme…y quiero que sepas que tú también eres mi mejor amiga…y que yo también te apoyare en todo lo que necesites…

-Ok…ahora que ya estamos tranquilas…a dormir qué ya es muy tarde…

-Hasta mañana Mina…

-Yo diría hasta luego que hace ya rato que amaneció…

* * *

holaaa...perdon perdon perdon...

buu lo siento pero estaba en examenes y e estado a full en cole....no tienen idea espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado...es lo que mas espero en serio...pero iwl espero escuchar sus opiniones...xfaaa...necesito un poco de inspiracion ia q de realmente me demore full escribiendo este capitulo se que estan muxas canciones pero surgian y me inspiraban....asi que debian aparecer...x cierto les dejo el dato de las canciones...

1. Mariah(juan magan)

echamos a suertes(ella baila sola)

lover (fine frenzy)

(ricardo arjona)

ok....y se deben estar preguntando quien es Fay...bueno me atrevi a agregarlo porque me parece buena idea que los Yaten aprecie un poco a MIna...bueno y su nombre completo es Fay D. Flourite...no me lo invente de hecho es del anime Tsubasa reervoir chronicles...que es algo muy parecido a sakura card captor aparecen algunos personajes de ahi....ok si kieren tener une mejor idea de como es él...pueden investigarlo ahi tb aparece el tio....kurogane...ok...espero les guste lo que estoy haciendo...espero sus criticas...y tambien espero tener la inspiracion suficiente para subir el prox. esta misma semana ya que de hecho estoy de vacaciones...buuu..pero solo esta semana....les kieroooo....y aprecio mucho que lean mi historia...sin más me despido y paso a los reviews...xdon x no aber contestado a los reviews del segundo y el tercer capitlo pero aqui les va....

padme sakura: Hola me alegra que te hay gustado el fic...espero nuevas opiniones y seguro siendo fan de sakura...tienes idea de los personajes que acabo de agregar....bueno besos cuidate...ojala te gusten las actualizaciones...q he hecho....asme saber q piensas...

Luiisa Kou:que bueno que te haya gustado...juju...io tb amo esta pareja creo que deberian hacer una nueva temporada demostrando q serena esta mejor con seiya...espero que te aya gustado este capitulo...i asme saber tu opinion....graxs x el apoio...!!!espero que continues leiendo....

Seiya-Moon: Yo tampoco quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra...no te preocupes que si sufren tanto su recompensa sera el doble...espero sigas leiendo y apoiando mi historiaaa..besos....y espero que te siga gustando.....

Angeles Grandchester:gracias por seguir leiendo y visitando el fic...aprecio muxo tu apoio...como le dije a Seiya moon...la recompensa x lo q estan sufriendo sera grande...i xdon se q me kieren matar...pro creo que sto tb le da emocion a la historiaaa....iwal te mando un abrazo....i xfa dime q piensas acerk de lo q stoi aciend cn la historiaaa....

Cinthya Irigoyen: Hola graxs x el apoio me alegra muxo q tu tb....estes esccribiendo una continuacion...y ojala y te siga gustando mi fic....cuidate besos!!!!

bueno ahora si me despido...graxs a las q siguen mi fic....me alegra muxo....que lo lean y a las que lo lean y no dejan reviews...iwal graxs....solo espero q me den una opinion o sugerencia sobre la historia...todo lo q digan es bienvenido.....vuelvo a disculparme x la demora....!!!!!besos!!!!!


End file.
